


Стыд слез (Crying shame)

by Kelebrian_K



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelebrian_K/pseuds/Kelebrian_K
Summary: Пять раз, когда Томас плакал и был утешен, и один, когда утешать его было больше некому.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Duke of Crowborough, Thomas Barrow/Edward Courtenay, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Из-за Герцога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crying Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967126) by [spacegeography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegeography/pseuds/spacegeography). 



Томас стоял в холле целую бесконечность. Он поправил ливрею и продолжил бесцельно смотреть перед собой в темную глубину коридора. Годы назад он швырнул ее через плечо на кресло. Кажется, вечность после того, как он поцеловал Филиппа — и его губы, его пальцы, ощущение тепла чужой кожи, все это переполняло его _эмоциями_ (не любовью, говорил себе Томас, не так, если бы он задыхался от этого слова ночами и не рисковал своей работой и свободой, чтобы быть с ним, конечно же не так), расцветавшими в его груди при мысли о возможной новой жизни.

И вот теперь все это рухнуло, развалилось как старый камень, дрожащий и покрытый грязью, вынужденный внезапно растрескаться и обвалиться кусками известняка на землю.

Одна ласточка весны не делает.

(Но их было больше, правда ведь? Все, что случилось, было наполнено исступленным восторгом, приправленным опасностью: украденные взгляды в бальном зале, украденные поцелуи в темных углах, шепот и смешки поздней ночью, доверенные секреты и планы, и письма после: с обещаниями повторения).

Борьба за горящие конверты казалась сном. Руки Томаса налились тяжестью, а воздух был слишком плотным и не давал сделать и шага. В итоге, бумага съеживалась и чернела в огне, а Филипп что-то шипел на ухо, так что он бросился вон, пытаясь выглядеть сильным, но после часто моргал, стоя в темном коридоре.

Спустя какое-то время он все же медленно поднялся к себе на мансарду. С каждым шагом его горло сдавливало все сильнее, и к тому моменту, как он достиг двери, слезы уже катились по его лицу. Когда он открыл ее, нижняя губа задрожала, а когда захлопнул (очень тихо, понимая, что может лишь мечтать об уединении с такими бумажными стенами и Уильямом и мистером Карсоном за ними), то не смог сдержать сдавленных всхлипов. Он упал лицом на кровать, на что металлический каркас отозвался протестующим скрипом, и открыл рот в беззвучном рыдании.

Как он мог быть так глуп?

Почему он позволил себе так _чертовски_ ошибаться?

Он пытался — он действительно так долго и так сильно пытался избавиться от этих чувств, посмотреть на _женщину_ и почувствовать к ней что-то большее, чем безразличие. Но это никогда не срабатывало. Всегда появлялся какой-нибудь парень, один вид которого заставлял желудок Томаса переворачиваться.

Когда он впервые увидел Герцога, он сразу же понял, _что_ это за мужчина, и его сердце гулко забилось у самого горла. Он представил, каковы на вкус его губы, как выглядит его член, и все это пока он стоял ровно и неподвижно, удерживая поднос в одной руке. Он ухватился за возможность прислуживать ему, и в ответ был вознагражден легким и бесстыдным флиртом, а затем и поцелуем (а затем минетом, а затем целым летом, полным секса и обещаний).

В конце концов Томас влюбился. Как бы он не старался это отрицать, отрицать было невозможно. Он бросал на Филиппа застенчивые взгляды, пока тот не видит и тут же быстро отворачивался, чтобы скрыть свою глупую, чересчур слащавую улыбку. Филипп целовал каждый дюйм его тела, шепча, как он прекрасен, читал ему стихи из книг с позолоченными обрезами. Томас приучил себя вставать на час раньше других слуг, и мог проводить всю ночь, свернувшись в чужих объятьях. Филипп звал его «дорогой», а Томас — «любовь моя», и все это было настолько прекрасно, что в последнее утро, одевая его, Томас уткнулся тому в плечо, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться. Филипп легонько погладил его затылок, там, где волосы не были жесткими от помады и прошептал: я знаю, мой дорогой, тише, мы будем переписываться. Я буду писать тебе каждый день и скоро увезу тебя из Грэнтома навсегда.

И все же, видимо даже несколько ласточек не делают весны.

Томас жалел, что не плюнул ему в лицо каждый раз, когда мог.

Но, по правде говоря, он не и хотел, и это было самым худшим. Его плечи сотрясались от рыданий. Каким же влюбленным дураком он был.

— Полный… беспросветный идиот, — бормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он перевернулся на спину и вытер глаза рукавом. Какая разница, испортит ли он свою ливрею? Испачкает и сморщит до неузнаваемости? Ведь он не собирался становиться камердинером. Он вообще вряд ли станет кем-то большим, чем простой лакей, которого презирают внизу и не доверяют наверху. Но это неважно. Абсолютно неважно. Видимо, такова его судьба — быть одиноким аморальным дураком.

— Томас, — из-за двери донесся мягкий голос Уильяма.

Черт. Черт, черт, _черт_. Конечно он слышал его жалкие рыдания, их кровати стояли по разные стороны стены.

Томас быстро сел и грубо огрызнулся:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я… могу войти?

— Нет! Возвращайся к себе.

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Томас взорвался. Его ненависть нашла новую цель. Он встал и распахнул дверь достаточно широко, чтобы прошипеть:

— Я в полном порядке. Теперь ты доволен? Хватит для сплетен за завтраком? Может быть, если расскажешь Дейзи, как я жалок, то она окончательно втрескается в тебя.

Уильям нахмурился:

— Это не то, что я хотел услышать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Правда? — прорычал Томас.

Уильям выпрямился и расправил плечи, показывая полную уверенность, что заставило Томаса усмехнуться.

— Если хочешь, — сказал он, — я могу вернуться к себе и дальше слушать через стену, как ты плачешь. И когда завтра мистер Карсон спросит меня, почему ты так сердит и расстроен, я скажу правду. Либо ты можешь перестать наконец притворяться, что никто в этом доме не заботится о тебе и впустить меня.

Томас выгнул бровь. Уильям никогда не был настолько настойчивым, по крайней мере с ним. Ему хотелось крикнуть «Убирайся!» и захлопнуть дверь, но он не мог (не мог делать все, что захочется в Даунтоне, не получив при этом выговор от мистера Карсона). Кроме того, с покрасневшими глазами и лицом, залитым слезами, он едва ли мог стоять.

— Хорошо. Заходи послушать мою жалкую историю, раз тебе так хочется.

Оставив дверь приоткрытой, он вернулся к кровати, теперь не забывая снять ливрею и галстук. Уильям закрыл дверь, а затем, к удивлению Томаса, аккуратно повесил его одежду на стул, что тот решил проигнорировать.

— Что ты делал наверху так поздно, — начал Уильям.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я прохлаждался? Я бы очень занят.

Уильям вздохнул. Вся эта затея начала становиться куда более проблематичной, чем он думал.

— Ты так и не вернулся после того, как закончил с Герцогом.

— Да. Повисла долгая тишина, однако Уильям не растерял своей решительности.

Томас, в надежде наконец избавиться от него, добавил:

— Герцог тот еще придурок.

— Я так и думал. Мне не понравилось, как он обращался с леди Мэри.

Томас с горечью коротко рассмеялся:

— Он хотел только ее денег. Его состояние полностью разрушено.

— Откуда ты взял? — Он мне сказал. Глаза Уильяма удивленно расширились.

Томас пожалел, что не соврал, будто подслушал это предположение. Он совершенно не хотел вспоминать об их последнем разговоре с Филиппом. Не хотел думать, как этот разговор закончился его поцелуем (или как Филипп оттолкнул его, однако позволил погладить его волосы, подставляешь под мимолетное прикосновение). Особенно он не хотел думать о сожженных письмах — он читал их каждую ночь, поглаживая кончиками пальцев подпись Филиппа, представляя, как тот целует каждый конверт перед отправкой, и прижимая его к губам в том же месте.

Томас опустил голову, чтобы скрыть снова выступившие слезы.

— Что еще сказал Герцог? — осторожно спросил Уильям.

«Что он любил меня», — подумал Томас. Он говорил это так много раз, но видимо это никогда не было правдой.

Он покачал головой:

— Я не могу тебе сказать.

Уильям осторожно придвинулся ближе и похлопал Томаса по плечу.

— Я думаю, я понимаю. Но. с тобой все будет в порядке? Он же не собирается делать что-то еще, правда?

Томас почти гордился тем, что Уильям понял — чтобы расстроить Томаса должно было случиться что-то гораздо серьезнее критики его работы. Его репутация подхалима давала ему возможность быть отчужденным и скрытным, чему сейчас он был очень рад.

— Нет, этот ублюдок уезжает завтра, и я надеюсь, что мы больше не увидимся.

— Понятно. Ээ, это… хорошо? В смысле, ты больше не будешь волноваться или… расстраиваться.

— Нет, — Томас снова вытер глаза. — Теперь я в порядке.

После объяснений он внезапно почувствовал себя таким уставшим, что хотел только одного — чтобы Уильям ушел. Тот кивнул и направился к двери.

— Прости, что разбудил тебя, — тихо и смущенно проговорил Томас.

Уильям пожал плечами:

— Ничего страшного. Спокойной ночи.

Томас лег и уставился на комод, где раньше хранились письма.

— Чертов ублюдок, прошептал он, прежде чем перевернуться на другой бок и уснуть.


	2. Из-за Эдварда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неиронично плакала, когда переводила эту часть. Очень много описаний крови и самоубийства, будьте осторожны.

Томас видел кровь и раньше. Видел ее струи и капли, когда хулиганил в детстве, видел в воспаленных красных царапинах, когда отцовский инструмент скользнул по запястью в мастерской, видел в мелких набухших капельках, когда укалывался стеклом или иглой, будучи слугой. Но это все было мелочью по сравнению с войной. До нее он никогда не видел кровь, смешанную с грязью, превращенную в темную неестественную жижу. Не видел, как она бьет фонтаном из пробитой груди, когда пуля прошивает легкое, как взлетает в небо вместе с только что оторванной конечностью.

Он смотрел, как кровь стекает по его простреленному запястью, прижатому к груди, как рубашка пропитывается алым, и еще никогда в жизни не был так рад ей.

В госпитале кровь казалась такой страшной. Она лишь медленно просачивалась сквозь бинты. Она больше не пропитывала всю его одежду, не забивалась под ногти. Он с радостью понимал, что больше не увидит тех кровавых рек.

Хотя они были скорее лужами, чем реками.

Томас, моя и вычищая пол, все еще слышал, как на него капля за каплей вытекает жизнь Эдварда. Сестры уже унесли его и убрали матрас, но Томас до сих пор слышал. До сих пор видел, какой бледной была кожа Эдварда (его губы посинели. Томас представлял, насколько они, должно быть, были холодными в конце, и отчаянно желал оказаться здесь раньше, чтобы удержать его. Чтобы остановить.) Как долго бы Томас не тер поверхность, он все равно мог видеть ржавчину в щелях плитки, видеть лужу крови, такой красной, такой отчетливо-сияющей в свете ламп. Он остановился только тогда, когда его плечи начали болеть слишком сильно.

Стояла глубокая ночь, и госпиталь погрузился в тишину, особенно в том коридоре, где сидел Томас, вдалеке от храпящих офицеров.

Он не мог думать и лишь тупо пялился в противоположную стену. Положив руки на бедра, он почувствовал тепло пальцев и вспомнил, как Эдвард прикасался к нему, как Томас сжимал его руку в ответ, ощущение теплой кожи и веснушек под его пальцами.

Он помнил все их разговоры, будь то пара слов, пока он менял повязки или гораздо больше, когда он читал приходящие письма. Он помнил, как Эдвард просыпался от кошмаров по ночам в смены Томаса, и тогда он сидел с ним, держа за руку, убеждая, что все уже позади.

— Но самое ужасное, — Эдвард отчаянно выдохнул. — Как бы сны не пугали меня, в них я по-прежнему могу видеть. Я просыпаю и распахиваю мои глаза, но это не помогает. Вот что хуже любого кошмара.

Томас сжал его руку:

— Это лишь отличие, вот и все. Ты справишься, я знаю, что справишься.

— Моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

— Как и у всех нас. Эта война изменила весь мир. Он больше не будет таким, как раньше, но это не значит, что он стал хуже.

Эдвард накрыл их сплетенные руки другой ладонью:

— Ты так добр ко мне. Я не знаю, как бы я жил, если бы не ты.

Томас часто думал об этих словах. Он думал о десятках способов, которыми мог быть стать камердинером Эдварда после войны. Он мог бы помогать ему с вещами, которые были до сих пор трудны для него, сопровождать его в новых местах, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя потерянным, и постоянно быть рядом, что он не был одинок. Он надеялся (в своих мечтах, в момент между сном и явью каждую ночь), что их общение может перерасти во что-то большее. Он заботился об Эдварде, и чувствовал, что тот тоже заботиться о нем в ответ. Он мог бы помочь надеть ему пальто и получить поцелуй в щеку, они могли прогуливаться по саду рука в руке, обмениваясь поцелуями, он мог бы беспристрастно раздеть его, а потом мягко толкнуть на кровать.

Его жизнь после войны могла бы быть совершенно другой. Никаких больше попыток сохранить свое положения, преодолевая предрассудки, никакого прислуживания людям, которые ему безразличны, никаких одиноких ночей, наполненных желанием иметь хоть кого-то в этой жизни.

И за одну ночь все это рухнуло. Его надежды отражались в красной глади, которую он спешил убрать.

Сидя в одиночестве, Томас думал о том, как колотилось сердце Эдварда, когда он крал бритву. Как он закусил нижнюю губу, когда сделал первый порез. Как упал на подушку, а слезы катились по покрытой шрамами щеке, пока матрас пропитывался кровью. Он гадал, какими были его последние слова, его мысли.

Плечи Томаса затряслись, и в конце концов он глубоко вдохнул и позволил себе заплакать. Он плакал по Эдварду, по себе, по крови, в которой до сих пор были его руки. Он плакал до тех пор, пока не услышал приближающееся постукивание каблуков медсестры.

Он попытался дышать ровнее.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, вытирая лицо подрагивающими руками. Отчаянно хотелось закурить.

— Капрал Барроу?

Томас поднял голову:

— Ле… Сестра Кроули, — он встал. — Я шел за бинтами. Извините, — он попытался проскользнуть мимо, низко склонив голову, но Сибилл осторожно положила ему руку на плечо.

— Томас, посидите со мной. Пожалуйста?

Томас колебался секунду, но все же кивнул и сел обратно на скамейку рядом с Сибилл. Он тоже села, но не прямо, как ожидал Томас, а так же как и он — сгорбившись.

— Майор Кларкос должен выслушать нас.

— Да, черт возьми, — ругательство вырвалось прежде, чем Томас успел это осознать.

Сибилл тихо рассмеялась. Томас восхищался ей. Он не ожидал от семьи Кроули большего, чем глупых званых вечеров для генералов и пустых слов о том, какой трагедией было все случившееся. Мэтью тоже заслужил уважение, сражаясь вместе со своими людьми на передовой. Томас слышал, что тот был хорошим командующим, честным и прямым. Он никогда не давал ложной надежды, но и не позволял падать духом. И теперь Сибилл стала медсестрой — умелой и совершенно не брезгливой. Томас был удивлен, но потом, подумав об этом, он понял, что Сибилл всегда была такой. У нее было самое большое сердце из всех них.

— Я буду скучать по нему.

Томас почувствовал, что в горле снова образуется комок и смог только кивнуть.

— Вы были близки, да? Я думаю, это было прекрасно. Он никогда не выглядел таким живым, как когда я говорила, что вы скоро придете. Он расспрашивал о внешности всех сестер, но только о тебе хотел знать каждую деталь.

Томас приглушенно застонал и задержал дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Я думала… это глупо, но я подумала, как после его выздоровления мы напишем ему, и я придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы прикрыть тебя и ты смог съездить навестить его.

— Вы бы правда так поступили?

— Да. Мне очень нравился лейтенант Куртни, но я видела, что именно у вас с ним была настоящая связь.

— Я… я думал, что после войны я мог бы быть его камердинером. И… и… — Сибилл утешающе погладила его плечо. — Теперь это все равно неважно.

— Мне так жаль, Томас, — прошептала она. Они просидели в тишине следующие полчаса, находя утешение в дыхании друг друга, в этом свидетельстве жизни.


	3. Из-за Сибил

Когда Томас открыл дверь своей спальни и увидел стоящего прямо за ней мистера Карсона (причем он выглядел так, будто с трудом держался на ногах), его сердце упало. Его разбудили посреди ночи громким стуком в дверь и он, спотыкаясь, выбрался из постели, проклиная все на свете. Он распахнул дверь (даже не надевая халат, с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами ночной рубашки), ворча «два чертовых часа ночи». 

Мистер Карсон словно не заметил ни его слов, ни внешнего вида. 

— Пожалуйста, пройдите в зал для слуг. 

Томас почувствовал, как его руки холодеют, вызывая тошнотворное чувство. Это могло означать только то, что случилось что-то ужасное. 

— Должно быть, что-то с ребенком, — прошептал Альфред, как только Томас встретил его и Джимми на лестнице, — до сих пор не родился. С моей мамой такое было однажды. 

— Не будь идиотом, — огрызнулся Джимми. Его волосы были в беспорядке после сна, на щеке остался след от подушки, и если бы Томас не был так взволнован происходящим, он бы непременно подумал, как было бы прекрасно целовать Джимми после сна, когда он такой теплый, податливый и просто очаровательный.

— Горничные слышали, как он плакал, когда они приносили наверх простыни и воду, — продолжил он. 

— Тогда он видимо умер потом, — предположил Альфред. 

— Может он родился уродцем, — вставил коридорный. 

— Заткнись, и вы тоже, — раздраженно прошипел Томас. Похоже, что малыш все же умер или родился настолько больным, что его забрали в больницу, но он совершенно не хотел слышать обсуждения _этого_. Это трагедия — потерять жизнь, которая только что началась. И хуже того, это случилось с Леди Сибилл. У нее было такое доброе сердце, и теперь оно наверняка сломано. Она не заслужила этого, только не после того, как она помогла выжить стольким людям. 

Слуги просачивались через кухню. Томас остановился у входной двери, а Джимми и Альфред прошли в дальний угол комнаты. Им была безразлична Леди Сибилл, они не знали ее так как _он_ знал. Никто из слуг. Они не работали с ней плечом к плечу, покрытые кровью и потом, не умирали от усталости к концу дня. Усталость и страх обнажили и связали их души. Он не забыл, ни ту ночь, когда она утешала его, ни многих других, когда они были вместе на дежурстве. 

Мистер Карсон занял свое место во главе стола, рядом с ним села миссис Хьюз. Их лица опухли от невыплаканных слез. Томас повернулся на звуки шагов и шепота, чтобы бы не так больно услышать слова Мистера Карсона: 

— Боюсь, ночью произошла ужасная трагедия. Леди Сибилл умерла из-за осложнений при родах. Ребенок… маленькая девочка… она в порядке. Хотя как она может быть в порядке без ее дорогой мамы. 

На секунду все показалось абсолютно нереальным. Как странно видеть мистера Карсона в пижаме и косы горничных. Как странно, что одна из лучших людей, что знал Томас, умерла, а мир остался прежним. 

Повисла оглушительная тишина, такая, что Томас слышал кровь, стучащую в его висках. 

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? — спросила Дейзи. 

Мистер Карсон сидел неподвижно, пытаясь собраться: 

— Держаться, Дейзи. Только держаться и продолжать жить. 

_Продолжать жить_. Конечно, они смогут. Томас знал, что утром он должен подняться наверх и помочь одеться Его Светлости, Джимми и Томас должны накрыть завтрак. Горничные будут прибираться, а коридорные принесут поленьев для каминов, Миссис Патмор будет готовить и все будет по-прежнему, как было раньше. Только вот Леди Сибилл не будет. 

Стоящая позади него Анна судорожно всхлипнула и заплакала. 

Воздух был слишком густым, здесь было слишком много людей и слишком жарко, и Леди Сибилл была мертва. Это было так _нечестно_. Так нечестно, что она умерла. Она была прекрасной дочерью, она одна из немногих, кто заботился о простых людях. Смеющаяся девочка на кухне, когда миссис Патмор и Дейзи учили ее готовить. Девочка, которая чистила сковородки и перевязывала раны. И держала Томаса за руку, когда тот плакал. 

Он вышел из комнаты, позорно сбежал, потому что его грудь начала наливаться тяжестью, а глаза — заволакивать слезы. Он прислонился к стене коридора, плотно прижимая ладони ко рту, чтобы заглушить жалкие рыдания. Он надел свою перчатку, когда спускался вниз, так что теперь никто бы не увидел его увечья. Это было так эгоистично теперь — заботиться о своем шраме, когда Сибилл (которая непременно сказала бы ему не обращать внимание на окружающих и не скрывать его) больше нет. 

— Томас, — нерешительно позвала его Анна. 

Он обернулся и попытался успокоить свое дыхание. Он чувствовал себя ужасно смущенным, будучи пойманным вот так — настолько расстроенным из-за своего работодателя. Она не была его семьей. Не была его женой. Они даже вряд ли были друзьями — сейчас, после войны. 

— Я даже не знаю, почему плачу, — неуверенно произнес он. Хотя конечно он _знал_. Она видела в нем усердного работника, честного человека, который волновался за своих подопечных. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то из высшего общества может действительно заботиться о его чувствах и благополучии — Герцог лишь подтвердил это, но потом появилась сестра Кроули. — Она бы даже не заметила, если бы я умер. 

Не так ли? Проявила бы она чуть больше сочувствия, чем того полагают приличия? 

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, — уверенно сказала Анна. 

Конечно он знал. Из всех в этом доме это была бы именно она. 

— Да. Да. В моей жизни было мало людей, которые хорошо бы относились ко мне. Она была одной из них. 

Анна утешающе погладила его руку, а потом придвинулась ближе и положила свою голову ему на плечо. И он позволил, втайне радуясь прикосновению и теплу другого человека. Анна тоже была добра к нему. Может, она и вышла замуж за Бейтса, но она всегда присматривала за Томасом, даже когда злилась и прищелкивала языком, укоризненно глядя на него. Даунтон стал его семьей, и Анна была кем-то вроде сестры, она могла обижаться и не одобрять многих вещей, но за этим всегда скрывалась крепкая дружба. 

Томас еще раз глубоко вдохнул. Боль от потери Сибилл все еще раздирала его грудь, но он мог сфокусироваться на тепле щеки Анны на его плече и позволить крови хотя немного согреть его замерзшие конечности. Он подумал, не обнять ли ее за плечо в ответ, но потом решил, что ему больше нравится их нынешняя поза. Он мог позволить себе, чтобы хотя бы его обняли и утешили как ребенка в руках матери. 

Они бы могли долго простоять вот так, однако послышались шаги миссис Хьюз. Он отступил и выпрямился. 

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, самой светлой души под этой крышей больше нет, я и сама плачу, — и она ушла, слегка покачав головой. 

Томас тоже поднялся к себе. Он до сих пор был раздавлен горем, и потратил бы еще час перед сном, позволяя слезам медленно пропитывать его подушку, однако он знал, что завтра остальные обитатели дома — его семья — разделят это горе вместе с ним и сделают его посильным.


	4. Из-за Джимми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> невероятная миссис Хьюз в этой главе

— Я не извращенец, — кричал он в ответ мистеру Карсону. Но тяжело упав на колени в грязь на заднем дворе, он понимал, что он все же _кто-то_. Другой, подумал он, и давнишнее осознание вновь пронзило его — Неправильный. Словно что-то было перевернуто в нем вниз головой, расположено не так — и это сделало его тем, кто он есть. 

— Тебя бы следовало выпороть, — мистер Карсон. 

— Между нами не может быть ничего, кроме моего кулака, — Джимми. 

— Убирайся! Чтобы я больше тебя здесь не видел! — его отец. 

Томас сполз по стене, чувствуя, как грубые выступающие кирпичи рвут его пальто, но ему было все равно. Его волосы в беспорядке спутались на лбу, как только он сорвал шляпу, а слезы катились по крыльям носа. Он был совсем опустошен. Десять лет службы останутся теперь без упоминания. Он не сможет работать снова — ни в доме, ни на фабрике — они все поймут, _почему_ его выгнали. Теперь все знали его секрет. Знали, _каким_ человеком он был. 

«По крайней мере, — думал он, — мне хотя бы не посадят». 

Но это слабо утешало. Его жизнь все еще была разрушена, а любое воспоминание о Джимми отдавалось тяжестью в груди. Джимми, которого, черт подери, он все еще любил. Ему не следовало идти в ту комнату, абсолютно точно не следовало целовать его во сне. Почему он был так глуп? Так беспечен и безрассуден? О чем он думал? Одна влюбленность, одна маленькая капля надежды — разрушили всю его жизнь. Только потому что что-то глубоко внутри вот так неправильно повернуто. 

«Может быть, — прошептал тихий голос в его голове, — порка — это действительно единственный способ». 

Он громко и протяжно застонал. Он совершенно не хотел думать вот так. Хотел остаться таким же гордым и уверенным, как и всегда. Хотел по-прежнему продолжать убеждать себя в том, что он гораздо лучше всех них, с их жалкими жизнями, полными мелких проблем, пока у Томаса был план, как справиться с этим существованием. Но вот, он опять здесь, плачет у кухонной стены. 

— Мистер Барроу? — послышался голос миссис Хьюз, когда она вышла из дома. — Что, во имя всего святого, вы тут делаете? 

Томас рывком поднялся на ноги. Он чувствовал, что не может смотреть в глаза миссис Хьюз. Что она думает о нем теперь? Она всегда была добра к слугам, приглядывая за ними, как наседка, и одергивая мистера Карсона, когда тот был незаслуженно строг. Но теперь… Он не думал, что она хоть как-то ему сочувствует. Очевидно, что она примет сторону мистера Карсона, когда узнает обо всем. Даже ее доброты не хватит, чтобы простить такой грех. 

— Я знаю, вы уезжаете, — произнесла она, подойдя вплотную. — Но не может же быть все так плохо? У вас теперь есть опыт, вы можете рекомендоваться на должность дворецкого. 

— Тогда вы не знаете всего, — горько сказал он. Она попросила рассказать, но Томас только покачал головой, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывает новая волна слез, и сглотнул: 

— Боюсь, миссис Хьюз, это отвратительная история, которая вас шокирует. 

— Отвратительная? Шокирует? — сказала она мягко. — Мой дорогой, тогда я уверена, что должна ее услышать. 

Она взяла Томаса под руку и завела его обратно в дом, в свою комнату. Миссис Хьюз усадила его у огня и впихнула в дрожащие руки чашку чая. Сама же она села напротив, тоже налив себе чая. И все это не сказав ни слова. Томас знал, что она просто старалась быть терпеливой, но эта тишина давила на него, будто еще один груз вины. 

— Я совершил ошибку, миссис Хьюз. И ее невозможно исправить. 

— О, Томас, ты нередко ошибался за то время, что я тебя знаю. Но ты всегда находил выход. Возможно и сейчас, если мы подумаем вместе, мы сможем… 

— Нет, — вздохнул он. — Нет, _мы_ не сможем. После того, как вы узнаете, что я сделал, вы точно не захотите мне помогать. Вы выставите меня так же, как и мистер Карсон. 

— Я думаю, вы меня недооцениваете, мистер Барроу. Ну же, что такого отвратительного и шокирующего случилось? 

— Я… я неправильный, миссис Хьюз. Я чувствую… неестественное влечение к мужчинам. Так было всегда, и я не думаю, что я могу как-то это контролировать. И… я был… несколько увлечен Джимми. И мне казалось, что и он тоже. Поэтому я поднялся в его комнату ночью… и, я поцеловал его, миссис Хьюз. Поцеловал! А он, конечно он не был рад такому. Абсолютно. И теперь мистер Карсон не даст мне рекомендаций. 

Миссис Хьюз поднялась и обняла его. Он уткнулся в ее плечо и зарыдал, вдыхая запах ее духов. 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — приговаривала она, поглаживая его по голове. — Я поговорю с мистером Карсоном. И я думаю, мне даже не нужно говорить, как глупо было целовать этого безмозглого мальчишку. И как тебе вообще удалось так близко подобраться. 

— Ну, он спал. 

— Спал?! Томас! Мне кажется, никто бы не хотел, чтобы его разбудил поцелуем какой-то сомнительный мужчина. Мы не в сказке. 

— Я-я знаю, миссис Хьюз. Знаю, это было очень глупо. И мне очень, очень жаль. 

— Я знаю, дорогой. Теперь вытри слезы. Я разберусь с мистером Карсоном, он даст тебе рекомендации. Ты и вправду очень хороший работник. Не всегда добрый, но очень решительный. Ты заслуживаешь хорошего места. 

— Спасибо вам, миссис Хьюз. Я правда не знаю, как… 

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Барроу, я понимаю. Вы можете посидеть тут немного, пока не наберетесь смелости встретиться с остальными. 

Томас кивнул и миссис Хьюз, потрепав его напоследок по плечу, вышла. Он остался сидеть у огня и пить свой чай, вздрагивая от отголосков рыданий. Скоро его глаза перестали быть красными и он наконец-то был готов выйти в общий зал.


	5. Из-за моря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> неканоничный кусочек, полностью написанный автором

Томас был на корабле до этого всего один раз — во время войны, когда они пересекали пролив. Это было ужасно — он выкурил целую пачку сигарет, пытаясь успокоить свои дрожащие руки, пока люди вокруг что-то кричали и оружие колотилось о железные борта корабля. Каждый звук заставлял его вздрагивать, также как и других новобранцев рядом с ним. Он чувствовал себя больным, но скорее из-за нервов, а не от качки судна. 

Конечно, на том корабле он провел всего пару часов, прежде чем они высадились на твердой земле. Теперь он был на пароходе с Его Светлостью уже три дня, и предстояло еще четыре или пять. Томас подумал, что он сбросит фунтов двадцать, до того, как они достигнут Америки. 

В начале корабль не показался чем-то плохим. Потребовался целый день, чтобы привыкнуть к едва заметной качке, которая то и дело заставляла его натыкаться на стены, но потом он приспособился. Корабль был таким огромным, что обычные волны на нем едва ощущались. Но все же сон в такой обстановке делал его больным, и пришлось отказываться от завтраков. Сейчас Томасу казалось, что в его желудке вообще не осталось еды. 

Бушевал шторм. Не слишком серьезный, не такой, чтобы представлять реальную опасность, однако судно раскачивалось все сильнее и сильнее. Лорд Грэнтэм тоже был непривычно бледен, когда Томас помогал ему переодеться на ночь. Но Томасу было намного хуже. Он не мог спать из-за бурления в желудке и вскакивал каждые десять минут в своей крохотной каюте. 

На корабле была всего одна ванная для мужского персонала, так что в четвертый раз вываливаясь оттуда (вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони), он чуть не налетел на мужчину в зеленой пижаме. 

— Простите, — произнес Томас, и движение горла снова заставило его почувствовать рвотные позывы. 

— Потише можно? — мужчина говорил с американским акцентом. — Мы все слышали тебя. Запрись у себя в комнате, вместо того чтобы заставлять нас слушать. 

Зеленое лицо Томаса порозовело. Он пробормотал извинения и побрел прочь, но не к себе в комнату. Он делил ее с еще одним слугой и был уверен, что тот тоже не захочет слышать _это_. Однажды он уже пожаловался на то, что Томас слишком громко хлопнул дверью. 

Вместо этого Томас вышел на палубу, думая, что свежий воздух может помочь. Что было абсолютно неверно — качка только усилилась. Томас едва не упал за борт, пока его рвало в мутные пенные волны. Мышцы живота болели, горло саднило и пересохло, и он все еще чувствовал подкатывающую тошноту. В последний раз его вырвало желчью, и теперь концентрированная кислота жгла рот и горло. Ему не было так плохо с того раза в детстве, когда он заболел кишечным гриппом. 

Он подумал, что предстоит долгая ночь, поэтому он сел прямо на мокрую палубу, прислонившись спиной к ограждению. Дождь кончился, но ветер свирепствовал, как и прежде. Ему хотелось, чтобы сейчас с ним был _кто-нибудь_. В детстве, когда он болел, мама всегда сидела у его кровати, гладя по волосам, кормя бульоном и рассказывая истории, пока он засыпал. Сейчас ему нестерпимо хотелось хотя бы немного утешения на этом ужасном корабле посреди шторма. 

Прошло полчаса, его волосы и пижама намокли от брызг. Боль в животе не утихала, и Томас внезапно почувствовал себя таким жалким, больным и уставшим, что позволил себе расплакаться. Осталось всего четыре дня, говорил он себе. А потом ты будешь в Америке, в Нью-Йорке, где все такое современное и новое, и невероятное. Правда потом придется опять проделать этот путь назад. И страдать еще неделю. А что если будет еще один шторм? Хуже этого или длиннее. Томас всхлипнул. 

— Все хорошо, сэр? — позвал голос. Томас повернул голову и прищурился от света лампы, падающего ему на лицо. 

— Отлично, — сказал он хрипло. Он попытался подняться, но ноги были слишком слабы, чтобы удержать его. 

Стюард присел перед ним. — Жестковато сегодня. 

Томас не ответил. Разумеется, это был тот красавчик, с которым он пытался перекинуться парой слов последние несколько дней. Хотелось, чтобы шальная волна захлестнула и унесла его отсюда. 

— Оно успокоится через пару часов. И остаток путешествия тоже должен пройти гладко. 

— Конечно. Спасибо. 

Стюард глянул за борт, а потом его зеленые глаза снова сфокусировались на Томасе:

— Я могу отвести тебя обратно в свою каюту, если хочешь. Или могу сделать тебе имбирного чая… если придешь в мою. 

Томас внимательно разглядывал его — он не хотел снова допустить _ошибку_. Но юноша только легко улыбнулся и взял Томас за руку, чтобы помочь подняться. 

— Так что? 

Томас прочистил горло: 

— Мне бы не помешал чай. Чтобы успокоить желудок. 

— И согреть тебя. Ты холодный как ледышка, — стюард (— Алан, — представился тот) не отпускал руку Томаса всю дорогу до его каюты. 

— Входи, — сказал он и открыл маленькую комнатку. — Тебе нужно просушить одежду. Я дам тебе что-нибудь свое. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Конечно. 

Алан порылся в своем шкафу и протянул Томасу пижаму, подойдя непозволительно близко. Томас сглотнул. Он не думал, что ошибся, но все же не хотел делать первый шаг. 

— Я не против, — сказал он низким голосом, — тебе нужно согреться, и я здесь для этого. Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Томаса, но тот отстранился. В конце концов, его рвало всю ночь и вряд ли это было бы приятным. 

— Я был болен, — прошептал он в оправдание. 

Алан кивнул и начал покрывать поцелуями его шею, и его губы чувствовались такими обжигающе-горячими на холодной и мокрой коже Томаса. Его руки добрались до пуговиц пижамной рубашки и принялись расстегивать ее. Когда с этим было покончено, Алан поцеловал каждый дюйм открывшейся груди. 

— Я думаю, — сказал он, — сегодня ты слишком болен для чего-то большего, чем чай. Но… — он поцеловал Томаса в щеку, потом в челюсть и за ухом, — завтра ночью должно быть гораздо спокойнее. 

— Боже, — едва слышно прошептал Томас. 

Алан помог снять ему оставшуюся сырую одежду, продолжая при этом беспрестанно целовать каждый попавшейся кусочек кожи — шея, грудь, костяшки пальцев, все что угодно. В конце концов Томас оказался уложен на койку Алана, пока тот занимался чаем. 

— Держи, — нежно сказал он, и они молча прихлебывали из чашек следующие несколько минут, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на узкой кровати. 

— Мне нужно будет уйти до рассвета, — с сожалением сказал Томас. Желудок наконец успокоился, и хотя все еще немного тревожил его, это было гораздо лучше, чем несколько часов назад. 

Алан кивнул: 

— Конечно. Но ты же можешь уделить мне еще часик, правда? 

Томас кивнул в ответ, и провел следующий час в блаженной дреме, крепко прижатый к чужому сонному телу, пока нежные руки, едва касаясь, гладили его волосы.


	6. И снова из-за Джимми

Томас вызвался помочь Джимми спустить сумку с его вещами из комнаты. Джимми неловко и натянуто пробормотал «это не обязательно», но Томас лишь быстро, ужасно фальшиво улыбнулся и настоял на своем. Он не мог прикоснуться к Джимми. Но мог крепко сжимать дверную ручку, чтобы ладонь не дрожала так предательски. 

Они не разговаривали, пока спускались с лестницы. Томасу хотелось кричать. Невероятная цепочка событий — сумасшедшая похотливая вдова, внезапный пожар, девушка в беде, не тот мужчина открывает дверь — и вот Джимми уволен. Томас не хотел, но постоянно думал о том, что было бы если Джимми остался бы в коридоре, если бы Томас отговорил его, если (только если бы!) Джимми _любил_ его — тогда он бы накрывал сейчас завтрак. Однако вместо этого он надел свой твидовый костюм и плоскую кепку, которые Томасу внезапно захотелось сорвать (и не в том смысле, что он представлял _обычно_ ). 

Миссис Хьюз остановила их на лестничной площадке, чтобы попрощаться. Томасу потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Джимми никогда больше не будет на этом самом месте. Солнце в зале для слуг больше никогда не позолотит его волосы, он никогда не будет стоять, вытянувшись и пытаясь казаться выше, прислуживая за ужином, мансарда больше не услышит его заплетающихся шагов, пока он, усталый и раздраженный, шел в ванную. И Томас никогда не сможет заполнить дыру в сердце, что Джимми оставил. 

На улице ждал экипаж. Томас сказал, и его голос едва не сломался, что они могли бы переписываться. (Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джимми, пожалуйста, пиши мне, пожалуйста, позволь мне оставить хоть что-то от тебя, позволь изредка смотреть на твой корявый почерк, просто позволь, не давай мне потерять тебя, не теперь, когда любовь к тебе ранит так сильно). 

Но Джимми всего лишь дал пустое обещание и протянул руку. Томас пожал ее, почувствовал, какими теплыми были его пальцы, какой мягкой была его кожа. Он никогда раньше не прикасался к его рукам. Хотелось, чтобы это не был только первый и сразу же последний раз. Чтобы так много вещей в его жизни никогда не случались. 

Но рука выскользнула, и сам Джимми выскользнул из жизни Томаса. Он смотрел, как экипаж уезжает. Глаза застилали слезы, а горло сжималось от проглоченных рыданий. Он отошел к кухонной стене, где они с Джимми обычно курили. Он был в полном одиночестве, а потому позволил себе плакать, больше не притворяясь сильным. 

Если бы (только если) это не было так неправильно — то было бы не так больно. Если бы (только если) он был бы уже сломан — не было бы так больно, когда тебя ломают вновь и вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все... Спасибо всем, кто ждал и следил за обновлениями - мне очень приятно! Надеюсь в скором времени найти еще что-то столь же прекрасное по этому произведению для перевода.


End file.
